secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SmileyBarry/Archives/2010
Unsorted Scotopteryx I saw there was no entry for my Sim and I figured since I live there who better to make an entry ;-) Jamie Czavicevic hi please put my group on the military group list as active thanks Hello I was just wondering if you could add .Net to the lists of militarys you have on there. Its currently active, If you need verification please contact my inworld Avatar, Dave Mantis. Ian Powell 16:28, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Dear Smilley Barry if you havnt noticed, exxahununva vandalized several of my pages and by erasing all content and replacing with "Faggot" and "Wanker." So in response i had to fight fire with fire. On the other hand after making an edit to Army of the Sith Republic Toka Barak sent rude messages to me i sent a message back and he replied with comments of my personal life I told him to stop harassing me and he did. If you noticed on several occasions i deleted vandalism from the following pages such as: Army of the Sith Republic, Jim OChs, and CFK of BK. I have a personal question: Are you jewish and if so Shalom GreyNolder 01:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks for deleting what you thought were "personal notes", which were actually chronicling major group events for group-use and public domain, summarizing orchestrations for reference data, records, and condensing unfolding events and outcomes for other groups and administrators to refer back to in the off-chance there was some form of misunderstanding or confusion, while additionally holding historical records of mass-personnel and group movements and initiatives in an attempt to both archive information for multitudes of uses and reduce drama in a platform which is open to the public eye and available for public use. You're a super-great mod. Glitchez Skytower Hi, I am Gltchez Skytower. I quit SL in January because I have a life now, and SL wastes my time. Sorry for the bias before. Thanks Misterchrister 01:02, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Alliance Navy page, revert war etc. Please see: this talk page Jeremy Duport 14:22, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes Hello, I was wondering if you could add the infobox template here, for use for everyone. --Rabbitdude 18:41, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::By the way, this is what I was talking about: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Infobox --Rabbitdude 18:55, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Er I have no idea who you are, what kind of help you can provide, and why you would provide it. But anyways, I would prefer if you edited the Black Talon page, taking in my contributions and what not. Fix the front page Obscure.Soldier 02:00, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Like This? Anyway, I mean update it, I've been seeing Rogue as the Spotlight for a year now... <_> Page Lock Request Irony; I came here to request a limited lock on the "http://secondlife.wikia.com/wiki/.Net" page due to repeated vandalism and mistruth by "7th Librarian", ".Seventh" (an individual responsible for multiple inworld malicious attacks on said group centering around account theft and other associated activities). Whilst you've already responded to his own attempt to lock the page with his adorable edits, I'd request that the people who maintain the page (Fog.Zaytsev, Coiledsix, Anor.Markova and I) are the only ones able to edit. Each time these individuals make some attempt to destroy the groups and associated land inworld, they also try to post some dumbass comment up here to "demoralize" us. Would really appreciate it if you could sort the issue. Regards, A Figurative Orange 03:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) A primary example of a page also put under such pressure and consequently locked would be the Ordo Imperialis' equally "controversial" Frumentarii page. A Figurative Orange 03:32, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : I'm sorry, but locking the page to a select number of users cannot be done. I can either lock it from editing by all except for admins and moderators or leave it editable only by registered members. «''' Smiley Barry user '''• talk »''' 13:07, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Understood; however, as a result of numerous pieces of "corrective" vandalism by the two named individuals, I'd like to request that the page is indeed permanently locked from any future abuse or modifications aside from the necessities by duly appointed Administrators. At this time, the page (Correct revision) contains up-to-date, correct information regarding group structure, founding and history. To prevent the individuals from attempting to make false claims in order to get people banned, and other similar generally low items - I'd ask you if you could close it on this revision, due to the controversial nature of the content. If the vandals genuinely feel strongly that their story be heard, I'd suggest that they create their own '''opinion-based page for the purposes of informing people who want to know of theories and rumor. Thanking you in advance, Regards, A Figurative Orange 01:22, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I would like to request a lock of the ".Net" page. No absolute confirmed source provided for any information that was edited. Overly-hostile and contorted editing of the subject matter. .Seventh 06:51, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : None of the information on the page has a source, it would be more logical to file for deletion. Changes were made to use the same tone on both sides presented in the article. Do not create a page for our group if we aren't willing to take public opinion and criticism, or if we think we can write maliciously about people we have opposed, only to not expect them to have their say. Request lock to prevent further reverting. 7th Librarian 06:58, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :: The history of the group itself is apparently a rather touchy subject and considering the apparent hostility towards the group itself - would personally recommend to delete the page entirely. Preventing possible negative actions towards the page and therefore the wikia itself.'' (Not implying that this would hurt the wikia, just the possibility of a "whitewash" and "edit" war erupting out >.<') .Seventh 06:51, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::: There is no danger of that at all, nor is there are of the page, unless our group (im)maturity sparks a revert/whitewash war. I believe the page should remain, it is quite neutral now, but it may require a lock incase you get the itch to whitewash it later - and on making our article neutral; that is not neccesarily the most beneficial action towards our operations, but do we not stand for more.. unique values? 7th Librarian 06:58, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::: Letting the mod decide. Not getting into a back and forth debate. .Seventh 07:10, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::: SL Wikia entries have no actual source. Information isn't cited like in Wikipedia or other wikis, and accounts may not even belong to whoever they're named after, since Wikia accounts cannot be bound or even verified against SL accounts. Articles should be written in a neutral tone, and not praise anyone nor trash anyone directly. Seeing as the article is quite neutral now, I don't see a reason to delete or lock it. But I will watch the page for updates and act accordingly if the situation changes in the future. '«''' Smiley Barry user •''' talk '''» 15:17, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::: ::::: ::::: I request the page be protected, as there has been attempts today to blank large parts of it for no reason by members of .net attempting to hide information such as the details of member bannings and other factual details which might not be convenient for us. A tip, comrades, please don't make us a page on a community based editable wiki if we're not willing to allow it to be used without whitewashing and poorly blanking it to oblivion. - 7th Librarian 02:18, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Eggy - Orphaned pages There are 459 orphaned pages on this wiki, what's up with that? Have a lot of pages been deleted or something? :S Eggy 21:27, September 9, 2010 (UTC) : Well, yes and no. I deleted many trolling pages and ads around the wiki, and on top of that, people kept linking to non-existent articles. (E.g.: Some stubs have "See more" areas with 2-3 actual articles and 7 dead links, simply because the author thought of those titles when he/she wrote the page.) «''' Smiley Barry user '''• talk » 19:45, September 16, 2010 (UTC)